Shape of you
by LluviaDeOro
Summary: La guerra terminó y las leyes han cambiado, lo que siempre fue agua y aceite ahora deberá ser unido, todo por la sobrevivencia del mundo mágico. Regalo para Inés del Team Dramione


Este Os es un regalo para Ines (inesUchiha) del grupo *TEAM DRAMIONE* espero que te guste.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K Rowling, aunque en esta ocasión, Draco es de Ines

Hermione se sumergió en una tina de burbujas, necesitaba relajarse. Las últimas horas habían sido una locura; en realidad, su vida desde que ingresó a Hogwarts, fue una locura.

Participó en una guerra, alejó a sus padres, terminó su último año escolar, encontró un empleo en el Ministerio y cuando al fin pensó que las pesadillas iban a desaparecer, el Ministro convocó a una reunión de emergencia entre las principales familias de magos.

Desde la caída de Voldemort, 5 años atrás, la taza de niños squibs iba en aumento y en los últimos meses la situación se había vuelto critica; entre gritos, llantos y maldiciones, se acordó que los nacidos de muggle debían casarse exclusivamente con magos o brujas sangre pura.

Hermione había sido la primera en oponerse a tan absurda ley, pero si había algo a lo que los magos tenían miedo, era a perder su magia. Pronto se encontró sola, con dos opciones; renunciar a su magia y huir al mundo muggle o casarse con algún sangre pura.

La decisión no fue difícil.

Hermione levantó la mano y miró el diamante que adornaba su dedo, la ceremonia había sido sencilla; un par de amigos suyos, los padres de él y el Ministro. No hubo necesidad de hacer una fiesta, después de todo solo era una formalidad que debía cumplirse, lo único que le importaba al Ministerio era que el matrimonio fuese consumado y por supuesto, que hubiese frutos, pequeños mestizos que repoblaran a la comunidad.

¿Disfrutas de tu baño?

Un grito agudo se escapó de sus labios al escuchar la voz de su nuevo esposo y cubrió con la espuma algunas zonas de su cuerpo que no estaba dispuesta a dejar ver.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Malfoy? – Dijo con el ceño fruncido, el platino aun llevaba su traje, aunque esta vez sin corbata, en su mano sostenía dos copas de vino blanco.

Venía a comprobar que mi flamante esposa estuviese bien – Contestó burlón, Hermione frunció el ceño ante el apelativo, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de acostumbrarse.

Sigo respirando, así que ya puedes regresar por donde viniste

Creo que aún no lo has entendido – Le entregó una de las copas Hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar – Continuo con tono seco –Habíamos acordado que habría cierta cordialidad entre nosotros y no estas poniendo de tu parte.

Hermione hizo una mueca, pero después asintió. No solo había sido un día difícil para ella.

Tienes razón, lo siento

Draco se quitó el saco y se sentó en el borde de la bañera, Hermione lo miro sorprendida, en las semanas anteriores a la boda no se habían tratado con tanta familiaridad y en ese momento estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de ella,

¿Por qué estas todavía aquí? – Se encontraba desnuda y no pareciera que el fuese a salir pronto

Te lo dije, tenemos cosas de que hablar – Contestó con tranquilidad, los ojos grises no se movían de su rostro, pero seguía sintiéndose expuesta.

Podríamos hacerlo en otro lado.

Draco enarcó una ceja y por primera vez bajo la mirada hacia su cuerpo, Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder, pero no dijo nada; una lenta sonrisa se desplegó por el rostro de él.

No deberías sentir timidez, después de todo el que estemos casados solo tiene una razón de ser y para ello debo verte desnuda, Hermione.

Hermione no dijo nada al respecto, era verdad y la ley era muy clara. Ya que se sabía que los dos eran fértiles, se acordaba que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo el día en que la mujer ovulara. El Ministerio no perdía el tiempo.

Bebe un poco, te ayudara – Dijo el rubio refiriéndose al vino.

Hermione le hizo caso y dejo que el sabor del pinot grigio se llevara un poco de su ansiedad, dejo la copa a un lado y antes de saber lo que estaba pasando, el pulgar de Draco recorrió su labio, retirando la gota de vino que se había quedado, para después llevarse el dedo a la boca y succionar.

¿Te gustó?

Sus muslos se tensaron y un cálido cosquilleo nació en su vientre, solo pudo asentir, sin saber si se refería al vino o a otra cosa.

La mirada de él la desconcertó. El rubio tenía los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados, no llevaba zapatos y sus ojos que siempre lucían fríos, en ese instante parecían devorarla.

Las manos de Draco recorrieron sus hombros, trazando una línea a través de las burbujas y dejando un rastro de escalofríos.

No, espera – Dijo Hermione con la voz entrecortada

Draco se detuvo y observó a la castaña, se veía tan pequeña y frágil en ese momento, al igual que él, había sido obligada a contraer matrimonio, él no iba a forzarla a eso. Se puso de pie y salió del baño, ya se inventarían una excusa.

No quiero que lo hagas así Escuchó la voz de Hermione desde atrás, se giró y la encontró solo con una toalla, su cuerpo húmedo era una tentación.

¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo intentado verla a la cara

Porque te obligan – La molestia se escuchaba en la voz de la leona – Ya sé que nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado, pero no quiero que me hagas el amor por obligación, es humillante.

Draco sonrío y negó con la cabeza.

Te he deseado desde hace varios años. Me canse de pelear contigo cuando sabía que podríamos hacer otras cosas. Cosas más placenteras... para ambos.

Vio la estupefacción en el rostro de Hermione, su mente debía estar hilando un sinfín de preguntas, pero después de unos segundos el gesto cambio y la determinación brillo en sus ojos.

Bien – Dijo antes de dejar caer la toalla.

Draco se quedó plantado a la mitad de la recamara, sus ojos vagaban por el cuerpo de Hermione; por sus pechos, que podía imaginar le cabían en sus manos, tragó saliva al imaginar lo que sería probarlos. Siguió con su recorrido por su vientre plano, los rizos que escondían su feminidad y esas piernas largas que moría por tocar.

Hermione, ante sus ojos siempre había sido una belleza, una amazona que lo tendría de rodillas con el chasquido de sus dedos, no la amaba, pero la deseaba tanto que le dolía lo duro que lo ponía.

Recorrió los metros que los separaban y llevó la mano hasta el rostro de ella, acarició su labio.

¿Doy por entendido que tú también me deseas? – Pegó su cuerpo al de ella y sonrió al escuchar el gemido que salió de sus labios

Sí – Contestó Hermione con voz ronca al sentir la erección de Draco en su estomago

Draco que comenzaba a sentirse más seguro la tomó de la barbilla e hizo que lo viera a los ojos. ¿Sí qué?

Sí te deseo – Respondió y él Slytherin no espero un segundo más y llevo sus labios hasta los de ella.

El beso era salvaje, habían sido años de imaginar lo que sería tenerla entre sus brazos, sus manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo; acariciando su cintura, apretando sus nalgas, probando sus gemidos. Hermione enrosco sus piernas a la cintura de él y Draco no dudo en llevarla hasta la cama, con cuidado la dejo en medio y sin mucha ceremonia se quitó la camisa y el pantalón, y se colocó entre sus piernas.

Chupa – Le dijo mientras ponía su índice frente a los carnosos labios de la castaña, ella lo vio desde sus pestañas y se llevó el dedo a la boca, chupando y succionando. Draco le sonrío y llevo su dedo hasta los hinchados pliegues de la leona.

Hermione jadeo y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, estaba tan estrecha que Draco solo podía imaginar lo que sería enterrarse en ella, la acaricio y disfruto de la vista que tenía frente a él; su pecho subiendo y bajando, el rostro sonrojado y el cabello era una melena salvaje digno de cualquier deidad. Ella movió sus caderas al ritmo que él la tocaba, llevó el pulgar hasta su clítoris y bajo la boca para chupar uno de sus pezones.

Draco – Le dijo Hermione entre jadeos.

Sus dientes rasparon el pico hinchado, mientras sus dedos no dejaban de acariciarla. Los músculos de las piernas de Hermione comenzaron a sentirse tensos y supo que no faltaba mucho, mordió su pecho mientras hundía sus dedos por última vez.

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado y Draco repartió besos en su cuello y en sus hombros mientras su orgasmo se prolongaba.

Estas hermosa – Le dijo al ver que abría los ojos.

Fue turno de la gryffinfor de sonreír y Draco se sorprendió al sentir el pequeño jalón que lo llevo hasta sus labios, su lengua recorrió con lentitud su boca, el cuerpo de Hermione se arqueo pegándose al suyo y él llevo sus labios hasta el cuello de ella, gruñendo mientras ella gemía.

Draco cambió su posición, cadera con cadera, pierna con pierna, su erección la presionaba entre los muslos. Sintió sus manos cálidas acariciando los músculos de su pecho, la pequeña mordedura de las uñas en la espalda, la forma en que ella acomodó las piernas para acunarlo más íntimamente.

―Te deseo Draco – Le dijo mientras metía la mano en el bóxer y acariciaba la longitud de su erección. Ella le apretó suavemente y luego empezó a tirar hacia abajo la ropa interior para conseguir más espacio hasta que al fin estuvo desnudo. Hermione gimió ante la sensación de su piel caliente sobre la de ella, cada músculo apretado contra sus curvas, su dura longitud palpitante.

Draco jugueteó en su entrada, rozando y entrando solo unos centímetros, Hermione gemía y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, enterrando las uñas en su espalda. El Slytherin la vio con una sonrisa arrogante y al fin la penetró por completo.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento cuando la llenó hasta la empuñadura, poseyendo no solo su cuerpo, sino su mente y su alma también. Nunca se había sentido tan llena y sabía que pasara lo que pasara jamás podría olvidar esa noche.

Se apretaba contra él, gozando de la sensación de tenerlo tan adentro, mientras él mecía sus caderas con más fuerza.

Hermione gimió y grito ante cada embestida, su mente se había comenzado a nublar y sus ideas ya no eran coherentes, todo lo que quería era quedarse en esa cama para siempre. Una oleada de placer la inundo, Draco llevó su rostro al cuello de ella y gruño desde ahí.

Sus cuerpos estaban sudados, su piel caliente y su respiración estaba acelerada. Cuando Hermione sintió que el orgasmo se avecinaba se apretó contra él y Draco entre maldiciones la tomo del trasero y empujo con fuerza.

—¡Draco! — Sus extremidades se tensaron y su cuerpo se arqueo mientras la sensación más placentera se propagaba por cada espacio de su ser.

—Ah, Merlín, Hermione. —Con un gemido, estalló con fuerza y la castaña balanceo sus caderas, esperando que se vaciara en lo más profundo que pudiese llegar.

Permanecieron en es posición, abrazados por un largo rato, hasta que Draco fue consciente de cuanto debía estarle pesando a Hermione. Se acostó a un lado y la abrazo.

—Eso fue increíble— Dijo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa y se acercó para darle un beso en el pecho al rubio.

Draco la observó, Hermione Granger era una mujer hermosa, inteligente, noble y muy ardiente. Sabía que en el futuro tendrían discusiones, pero tenía el presentimiento que podrían manejarlo, que podrían ser felices.

—Por cierto — Dijo la Gryffindor, sacándolo de sus pensamientos —Habías dicho que aún faltaba cosas por hablar

Draco sonrió, se le había olvidado por completo.

—Nos entretuvimos en cosas más interesantes, ¿no lo crees así?

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de un suave rosa.

—Sí, pero, ¿de qué se trataba?

—Me gustaría que nuestro hijo se llamara Scorpius


End file.
